dogislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Ohlala
Ohlala is a French Bulldog that lives in Pupsville in the Cafe. Later on in the game, your character will help him start a circus called the Cirque De Bonheur. He starts by telling you that he used to be the ringmaster of a circus, and he misses it dearly, saying "There are things we must try to forget.. When we become adults.". You find out that his circus failed initially because his attention slipped momentarily, and one of his circus members got injured, causing all of his employees to leave. Since then, he has lost the will to do anything, and even lost his ringmaster's outfit. He tells you that if he had his ringmaster's outfit again, he might just be able to get the motivation to continue running his circus. He dropped it while being chased by a buffalo, and you offer to get it back for him. You then have to travel to Dry Valley, and attempt to follow a specific purple scent trail, while avoiding buffalo and vultures. A good strategy is to run and sniff every few seconds, instead of sniffing the whole time and moving slowly, making you vulnerable to attacks. When you give it back to him, he is overjoyed. Your next mission is to try and find the Gentle Bear, as no circus is complete without a beast, and bribe it to join his circus with a pot of honey. You travel to Dry Valley again, and move to the right side of the map, next to twin pillars of stone. The Gentle Bear is easily swayed, calling it a "honey-making opportunity". Report back to Ohlala again, and this time he asks you if you know any good singers. No circus is complete without music as well, of course! A dialogue box pops up, where you are asked if you know any good singers. You select yes, and then Mid, from Chiro Village, a dog who you helped to find his voice again with a cough drop, in an earlier mission. He sings very passionately to Ohlala, and Ohlala is instantly sold. The next Ohlala has for you is to ask if you know any dancers. Much like with Mid, you are prompted with a yes/no dialogue box. Select yes, and then select Linda, a dog from the Snow Village. She performs a quick dance for him, and he loves it. Finally, Ohlala asks if you know any strong dogs. Select yes from the dialogue box, and then select Goliath, the dog carpenter who you've met a couple times before. Ohlala tells his new crew that they need training, and then thanks you for all your hard work. He says that the circus will be in Green Meadows, and disappears from the Cafe. If you head to Green Meadows, you'll be able to see and enter the Cirque de Bonheur's tent, and watch a cute cutscene of everybody performing. Ohlala thanks you one last time, and gives you a woof. Category:Dogs Category:Wii Category:PS2